


So Called Vampire Club

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fake Names, M/M, Masks, Smut, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Vampires, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Rhys has been going to a vampire club when he's not at work. Vaughn is worried. What he doesn't know, can't hurt him.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	So Called Vampire Club

Vaughn was openly staring at him with distaste again. Rhys blushed under his high collar shirt.    
“Are you seriously going out again? You know the horror stories from that place.” He was looking pretty upset. Rhys knew he wasn’t kinkshaming, just concerned for his health. People had died going to the Vampire Club. It wasn’t a secret that the place was dangerous, people found bloodless and lying in the back alleys of the Helios station. Something was there, hunting and stalking the people who pretended to be predators themselves. 

  
“... I like it there. I have friends there.” Rhys defended as he tied his cloak around himself.    
“Yeah. ‘friends’” Vaughn did air quotes. “I swear to god if you come back with another one of those giant puncture bites I’m going to strangle you.” He said angrily, the shorter man stomping off to his room. “I need to meditate!”    
  


Rhys let out a soft sigh as he snuck out the back door. He took the back way down to the Vampire Club. It was, of course, the darkest club in the fun section of Helios; the place was basically BDSM heaven for people who wanted to dress up nice as vampires, wear masks, and just have a good time. It had a bit of a reputation, some instances of people actually dying. That's how he got there in the first place. His co-worker went missing at the bar, and Rhys had gotten his interests piqued. Over the following months, Rhys became a regular, going every Friday night to have a good time. But Rhys didn’t care to think over his life choices. He had a date to get to.    
  
Rhys eyed the loud club as he entered, gently pulling a small golden invitation out of his pocket and approaching the bouncer at the edge of the stairs. The setup was what might be imagined from a high-end club. On either side of the dark curtained walls were rows of tables for people to sit at. On the opposite wall, a fully stocked and automated bar for the patrons to get a drink. Above it all was a window that was tinted, allowing only the man inside to view out. Everyone of course was required to wear masks to the club, either half or full masks. Rhys preferred the half mask, allowing free access to his lips and neck. That was of course the man he was here to see. Rhys turned his attention back to the bodyguard. He wasn’t sure what to say really, just giving him a patient smile and holding out the golden invitation. He knew the bodyguard pretty well at this point, having been invited back to the suite over and over again. The bouncer looked at it before stepping out his way, nodding his head.    
  


“He’s expecting you.” 

Rhys had been getting up to things that he couldn’t let Vaughn in on, no matter how much his friend begged. There were just some things Vaughn didn’t need to see. And Rhys’ affair with the masked owner of the Vampire Club was one of them. It was bloody and intense. He knew what Vaughn would think if he knew just how intense.    
  


Jack had been running this bar for a while now, under a false name of course. He couldn't let the poors know he was banging strangers in a gothic nightclub. It would ruin his whole alluring atmosphere, not to mention let people in on things he would rather keep private. He decided on the name Daman from a movie he watched long ago.    
He entered the darkroom, the red curtains and candles making the mood lighting. There was a single table in the middle of the room, a romantic dinner set on it, two chairs on the sides. There was a couch that Rhys was intimately familiar with, and a bottle of blood-red wine. He was a bit startled to see that Damon was nowhere to be seen. 'Damon', as the masked vampire liked to be called, was taller than Rhys. He had broader shoulders and as far as Rhys was concerned, the most handsome body aside from Handsome Jack himself. Here Rhys went by a different name. His name was Leon. He had picked it out of a vampire romance novel he read as a teenager. He sat down at the table, gently tapping his foot to get out some of his anxious energy.   
  
Jack smirked to himself as he headed behind the smaller man sat at the table, leaning down and kissing the pale neck. He felt Leon freeze under his hands before calming down, gently touching him with the cybernetic hand. He grinned. Jack was more than happy to lick his neck. 

“Evening, handsome.” Leon greeted him softly, making Jack beam wider as he ran his fangs over the other’s neck. He pulled away with a smirk, more than happy to tease his partner.   
“Evening, kitten~ Do you like our dinner set up?” He teased softly, coming around the table to take his place.    
“As always, it’s amazing,” Leon sighed happily, the other gothic-inspired man more than excited by the meal.    
“I was hoping to treat you to a little something before I had my meal~” Jack teased, the larger vampire happily feeling Rhys up. It made the disguised man blush up under his mask.

The dinner went well, Jack casually caressing up under the table to touch Rhys’ legs the entire time. He was more than excited to get it on with this kinky little shit who visited him so often. He had a hard time finding people who would let Jack do this stuff to them. Even for Handsome Jack.

The dinner was finished and Jack led ‘Leon’ over to the couch. He was more than happy to pin the thin man down and run his much larger hands up under the other’s frilly shirt. He lifted it, gently undressing Rhys as he hovered over him carefully, knees on the edge of the sofa.    
“God, kitten… I miss your skin every time you leave.” Jack sighed into his neck, making Rhys shiver hard. “Let me keep you?” He said softly. 

  
Rhys felt like he was high, gripping onto Damon so hard. “Fuck. God please.” He was begging at this point, the way Damon’s cool hands felt on his hot skin was nearly too much to bare. He gripped onto the other man’s cape tight.    
“You’re so worked up already, kitten…” Jack teased softly, slipping the man’s pants off and moving to press kisses into his thighs. His fangs gently punctured the soft skin of Rhys’ thighs, Jack licking the blood clean as it came. The bite, not hard enough for proper flow, but enough to collect. Rhys was so wet already, feeling like he was going to explode if ‘Damon’ didn’t do more.    


Jack beamed like an idiot when he saw how ready Leon was. “Don’t worry, kitten. Daddy’s got you.” He teased as he moved to pin the smaller man into the couch. It may have been shocking to his lesser minions to find out a partner was trans right before getting it on, but Jack was a lover of all. He didn't even question it that first date with 'Leon'. It made him smirk looking back, and grin wider down at Rhys. Jack shuffled a bit, pulling his pants down just enough to get his cock out. With very little warning, he was shoving himself deep into the other man. Rhys let out a yelp but clung onto the other for dear life.    
  


Jack was not a gentle lover, pounding Rhys like he was going to lose himself if he didn’t. The desperation was there between the two of them. Rhys felt like the other was made for his body, seeming to know exactly where to fuck him to make him get so close already. He was more than happy to let the man pin him further into the couch, fuck him deeper. Jack wasn’t letting up, even as Rhys was whimpering out warnings.    
“Shit, Damon, so close, fuck.” He whined loudly. He was so close, his body shaking hard as he approached the edge.    
  
Rhys came hard, his vision whiting out for a moment, the same moment Jack’s fangs sunk into the side of his neck. He convulsed slightly, the second was all the more pleasurable as he felt some of his life force drain from his body.    
  


Jack didn’t even know Leon’s real name, but Leon knew his darkest secret. The vampire club was a front. Sure it was for kinky sexy fun with the regulars, but it was also a dark habit. His scar had done more to him than fuck his face up. People tended to flee after the first time, but this kid just kept coming back. Jack felt the other’s walls tighten around his cock. He let out a deep groan as he moved to lick the blood clean from Rhys’ neck.    
“... kitten,” he sighed happily, fucking him until he couldn’t anymore, pulling out in time to cum on the other’s chest. Jack appreciated the view from above, just taking it in. He paused then, his hand reaching for the mask.    
“... this might be a terrible time. But I…” I would like to see your face.” Jack said softly, moving to place a thumb under the mask. Rhys froze a moment before melting, simply letting him take off his mask. Jack stared dumbstruck for a moment. 

Oh fuck. Jack was struck with a sudden nauseous feeling, his normally below average pulse spiking as he got a clear view of the younger man’s face. 

He knew this kid. 

  
“...my name is Rhys.” The man admitted softly, moving to kiss the side of Jack’s face that was somewhat exposed. 

  
“...well, now I don’t have much of a choice, huh?” Jack sighed, lifting up his mask. He watched the kid freeze up, clearly unsure of what to make of Handsome Jack hovering above him after he just fucked the shit out of him. 

  
“Oh fuck.” He whispered. The red glint of Jack’s teeth made something inside him twitch. Shit. He was in for it now. 


End file.
